


You Want a Ride?

by WizardPendragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardPendragon/pseuds/WizardPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold.  Castiel doesn't have a ride, and Dean does.  Cas turns him down, but Dean is a persistent fucker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want a Ride?

Castiel turned around and looked over the lab, hoping he’d done everything right. He took a deep breath before pulling the door shut. First day of the job successfully complete- at least as far as he knew. The rest of the building was quiet, as it had been for the past hour or so, but Castiel didn’t mind. He slung his bag over his shoulder and headed out the front doors, surprised by the cold air that hit him the moment he did. It had been warm that afternoon, but obviously the night weather had different ideas. At least he had brought his trench coat with him. He sat down his bag and pulled it on quickly, grabbing the bag again to sling it over his shoulder before heading out the door. 

That first touch of air wasn’t anything compared to the harsh gusts of air hitting him as he headed down the sidewalk. He shoved his hands deeper in his pockets, bowing his head against the wind and starting down the road in the direction of his apartment. Castiel had been depending on a scholarship for the last two years, and now that it had run out it was up to him to work enough to pay for school, food, and a place to live. There was no room in that budget for a car, but he didn’t really mind. Even now, with the frigid wind stinging his cheeks and making his ears numb, it wasn’t unlivable. He usually avoided being out this late but it was nice in its own way, quiet except the sounds of the wind and the occasional passing car. 

Tipping his head back a little, Castiel caught sight of the sky, inky blue and blissfully clear. The stars were shining through brightly, and he actually came to a stop as he stared up at them, wishing futilely that he’d paid more attention when his brother had tried to show him constellations. 

A low rumble disturbed Castiel’s reverie and he looked back to the road, starting when he saw an old black car pulling to a stop at the curb. His heart jumped into overtime and reality crashed down hard. This was the reason he didn’t walk in the dark, this town wasn’t exactly free of crime. He took a step back, hands groping in his pockets for some sort of weapon and coming up empty. The car’s window rolled down and Castiel prepared himself to run if he needed to, his entire body tense. Inside sat a fairly young looking boy, dimples visible even with only a small smile on his face. God- that was probably his last victim, or his lure or something.

The driver leaned over and started to talk, but with a loud guitar solo was wailing over the sound of the car’s engine Castiel could not make out a single word of it. “What?” he shouted, before kicking himself mentally. He easily could’ve just left, not encourage this stranger to make a target of him. The man reached to turn down the radio before trying again, leaning over the passenger a little more. 

“You want a ride?” he shouted out, and Castiel stared at him blankly for a moment. 

“Why?” he ended up saying, earning another mental kick. On the list of things to ask potential criminals, why was not at the top. Matter of fact, talking to them in general was, as far as Castiel was aware, generally discouraged. 

“Because it’s about ten degrees below freezing and only dropping,” he said, staring up at Castiel with what he was quickly realizing were startlingly green eyes, noticeable even in the shadows of the car.  
“No thank you,” Castiel replied, his first logical response of the evening, taking another step back. The man looked him over in a way that made Castiel’s cheeks heat up and heart rate speed but he simply clenched his jaw and tried to keep his gaze level.

“Dean’s not as scary as he looks,” the passenger piped, smiling at Castiel and drawing out his dimples even more. The man- Dean, Castiel was assuming, rolled his eyes before nodding.  
“Pretty sweet deal if you ask me, considering I don’t even look scary,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows a little. Castiel had to admit, he was tempted. The two seemed genuinely nice and it was really cold, but even as someone who was notoriously gullible, he knew this was too far down the bad idea road to throw himself into. 

“Well, as I said anyway, no thank you. Not to be rude, but I’d prefer to get home rather than be dumped in a ditch somewhere,” he said bluntly. The passenger burst out laughing and Dean hit him in the shoulder hard enough to make Castiel flinch. 

“Have a good evening,” Castiel said, giving a small nod of his head before turning and starting to walk again, hearing another bout of laughter from the car before the radio was turned up again. A few moments later the car rumbled past him and he stared after it, shaking his head a little as he did. His heart was still pounding from the interaction, but not entirely from fear. There was something about the way his eyes had met Dean’s that had sent his pulse racing for an entirely different reason. That reason may or may not have stayed in Castiel’s thoughts the rest of the night as he made his way home and climbed into bed, curious green eyes staring at him from behind his eyelids as he drifted to sleep.  
********

A week later and Castiel still had a job, which, by his judgment, had made it a great week. The weather had also improved immensely, and he’d just gotten back a glowing review on his assignment, all which added up to Castiel being in a pretty good mood. He hummed softly as he shut the door and locked it, tucking the key into his pocket and heading outside. He was content with walking slower at a slower pace, the breeze feeling cool and refreshing rather than unbearable this time. 

His mind wandered as he walked. His second night Dean had stopped by him again, and Castiel had gathered the passenger was his brother, Sam, and politely declined his offer again. The third night, Dean had been without Sam and Cas had honestly been a little more wary to stop and talk, his original thought that he was the first victim returning to him. He hadn’t seen either of them since, and his mind was burning with curiosity. 

As every day passed, however, he’d managed to think over it less, and he was currently deep in thought about the paper he’d spent the slower part of the day working on. He was so deep in thought he missed the soft rumble of the old cars engine, which stopped before it passed him. He didn’t, however, miss the sound of footsteps running towards him, jerked from his thoughts and spinning around to see Dean jogging towards him. 

“Hey!” he exclaimed, a wide grin on his face as he came to stop in front of Cas, who blinked a few times but had no other response, shoulders tight as he stared at the other. Dean’s smile faltered a little and he rubbed the back of his neck, letting out an obviously nervous chuckle. “Ya know, since you never let me give you a ride, I figured you could at least have someone to walk with,” he said.

“You...want to walk with me?” Castiel replied, a confused frown crossing his lips. 

“Yeah…promise I won’t throw you in a ditch or anything,” Dean said, rocking on his heels a little. “What do you say?” 

Castiel spent another long moment staring at Dean before giving his head a small nod, turning and starting to walk mechanically towards his apartment again. Dean beamed and fell into stride next to him and silence fell between them for a moment. 

“So…you know my name, but I haven’t caught yours yet,” Dean said after a while, looking over at the other as he waited for an answer. There was silence for another moment as Castiel contemplated giving a fake name before he answered. 

“Castiel.” 

“Castiel,” Dean repeated slowly, the word rolling off his tongue in an oddly pleasant way. “Interesting name. I like it,” he said, smiling over at the other. “Castiel,” he repeated, and said man let out a huff of a laugh. 

“Are you planning on chanting my name through the rest of the walk?” he questioned, and Dean laughed, shaking his head. 

“Interesting name, I told you. Didn’t want to forget it,” he said. “So why’re you always walking around here in the middle of the night by yourself?” Dean asked, reaching up to pluck a leaf off of a tree as they passed and starting to shred it. 

“You shouldn’t do that,” Castiel said, eyes having followed Dean’s hand. “It’s not good for the trees.” Dean looked over to the other and he let the remains of the leaf fall. 

“You would get along with Sammy well, he’s a giant nerd about protecting the planet and all that too. And you didn’t answer my question. Is it a secret? You a drug dealer? Would explain the giant coat,” Dean mused, eyes dragging over Castiel in a way he was starting to feel was normal despite the tingly, exposed feeling it sent out over his skin. 

“I doubt one could be a successful drug dealer this close to campus so openly. I work the last shift of the computer lab in the English department,” Castiel replied, shrugging his shoulders as he did. 

“So you’re a student? English sounds like a bitch, but I’ve never really cared very much about making my words sound pretty,” Dean said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Psychology,” Castiel said, and Dean frowned slightly. 

“What?” 

“Psychology, that’s my major. I just work in the English building. They’re both considered liberal arts anyway,” he explained. 

“Huh….psychology. That’s pretty cool. You guys study cases of crazy serial killers and shit like that?” Dean asked, and the corner of Castiel’s mouth quirked slightly.

“On occasion. There are criminal psychology courses that focus on that,” he said. “Are you a student?” Dean let out a full laugh at that, shaking his head.

“No. Didn’t even make it through high school. Not that I couldn’t do it, I got my GED. I just…there were better things to do with my time,” he said. “Sam though, he’s in the business school. Pre-law, honors. The whole shebang.” Castiel glanced at Dean, and decided either he was a remarkably good actor or that the other really was his brother, because there was obvious pride practically radiating from Dean simply from talking about him. 

“Sounds like he’s pretty smart,” Castiel replied, starting to slow as they approached his apartment complex. Dean seemed nice enough but leading him straight to his front door still seemed questionable.

“Oh, he is. Kids going places, he’ll probably have his own law firm soon and everything,” Dean said, looking over at Castiel to notice his decreasing pace. Castiel eventually came to a stop, turning to look at Dean and giving him a small smile. 

“So…perhaps this is where we should part ways,” he suggested and Dean nodded his head, shifting his weight between his feet a little. 

“Too many ditches close to home?” Dean said with a small laugh. “Don’t worry man, I get it. There’s a lot of creeps out here.” Castiel nodded his head, feeling a small sense of relief that the other wasn’t offended. 

“Thank you. Have a good evening,” Castiel said, nodding his head slightly.

“You too, man. See you tomorrow,” he said, pulling his hand from his pocket to give Castiel a small wave before turning and heading back down the sidewalk, whistling loudly as he did and leaving Castiel staring after him for a long moment before he slowly turned and went his own way. By the time he made it to the front door of his apartment, he felt more baffled than ever.

The entire situation was confusing. Why would Dean want to spend a significant portion of his night walking Castiel down the sidewalk? It didn’t make any sense to him. Then again, thought Castiel didn’t know him well by any stretch of the imagination, he seemed like the kind of person to do what he wanted when he wanted to, and if that meant Castiel had company for an evening or two, he could think of worse things. 

It wasn’t until Castiel was lying in bed that he realized what Dean had said as he left. He ran it through his head a couple more times before whispering it into the darkness of his room. “See you tomorrow.”  
********

Castiel stopped at the corner, glancing back behind him. Dean had caught him sometime along his walk every day that week, following him until Castiel turned him before Castiel suggested they part ways in front of his apartment. Castiel had honestly grown to look forward to each afternoon more and more. He never said much, but Dean didn’t need much. He was good at telling stories about his life, which Castiel had gathered was just about bursting with interesting stories. 

Not spotting the man, Castiel carried on down the street. A few blocks later, he heard someone call at his name and stopped, turning around to see Dean rounding the corner and heading up the sidewalk after him. 

“Evening, Cas,” Dean said as he approached, flashing the other a wide grin. 

“Cas?” he repeated, glancing over at Dean. He shrugged his shoulders, grin turning sheepish.

“Your name is a mouthful,” he explained. “Hm,” Castiel said, thinking it over. No one bothered to think of a nickname for him before; then again he never bothered to talk to people often enough to give them a reason to. 

“Hm?” Dean echoed, watching the other as they walked. 

“It’s not horrible,” Castiel replied, shrugging his shoulders.

“I think that’s as close as I’m ever going to get a ‘great!’ from you,” Dean said with a small laugh. Castiel frowned, looking over to Dean again.

“My apologies, I don’t mean to offend you.”

“Cas, my friend, it’d take a lot more than that to offend me,” Dean replied, and Castiel nodded, letting out a soft breath of relief. 

Dean fell into stride next to him again, and soon they were walking close enough that their elbows brushed. Castiel had relaxed around Dean and his idea of personal space had as well. Dean hadn’t mentioned it so he assumed he either didn’t notice or didn’t care. 

“What do you do with your car?” he suddenly asked, and Dean looked over, eyebrows raised. 

“What?”

“Your car. I hear you driving it sometimes, but you’re always walking when I see you,” Cas said, glancing, sidestepping a large puddle before settling next to Dean again.

“Oh, I pick Sam up and then he usually drops me off and takes her. I usually go get dinner after you kick me to the curb, and then he comes and picks me up,” he said, shrugging. “Hey! Why don’t you come get dinner with me tonight?” Dean looked to Castiel, grin still in place, and Castiel wondered if his being so happy was hard on the muscles in his cheeks. 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to dinner,” Castiel replied after a moment of thought. He hadn’t been shopping in a while anyway and the supplies in his apartment were meager at best, now he could procrastinate at least a day or two longer.

“Sweet!” Dean exclaimed, turning on the road they usually split on. “It’s The Corner, you ever been there before?” Castiel shook his head, Dean sighing in reply. “You’re missing out. It’s right down the road from you, and it’s delicious.” “I don’t have many strong opinions when it comes to food.” Dean stopped in his tracks, staring at Castiel with his mouth hanging open. 

“I thought we were going to be friends, but I don’t know if I can recover from this,” Dean said, holding a hand over his chest. “You’ve just never had anyone show you how good food can be,” he amended, starting to walk again. “Your life is about to change forever.” Castiel laughed softly, giving Dean a clearly doubtful expression that he ignored. 

Dean pulled the door open and waited for Castiel to walk in before following him, taking the lead as he stalked past him and over to a booth, wiggling himself in and pulling one of the menus from where they were tucked behind the napkin dispenser. Castiel sat down slowly, shoving his bag into the corner of the booth and slowly picking up a menu himself. 

“I’m ordering for you,” Dean said, not even bothering to look up at Castiel as he did. “If I’m teaching you about food, I’m not going to let you continue your obviously poor choices.” Castiel stared across the table for a long moment before slowly putting the menu away. 

“Afternoon, Dean.” Castiel looked up to see the source of the drawling words, a large man standing at the edge of the table. He had a notepad in hand and an apron that looked almost comically small tied around his waist. 

“Benny!” Dean replied, dropping the menu to the table as he looked up at the man. “I’m teaching Castiel here about appreciating spectacular food like what your fine establishment produces,” he stated, and Benny laughed, a low and throaty sort of rumble. 

“So what you’re telling me is to bring out the pie first?” Dean grinned and nodded his head, Benny scratching it down on the notepad. “Be right out, brother,” he said before heading back behind the counter. 

“Benny is my favorite,” Dean informed the other, folding his menu up and sticking it back as well. “But everyone that works here is pretty nice.” 

“You’ve been coming here for a week and you’re already on first name basis with your server?” Castiel questioned, eyebrow arching even though he had to admit it made sense. After all, with how forward Dean had been in their interactions, it couldn’t be too difficult for him to befriend someone who’s job required they talked. 

“Of course! How else do you get the best food? You don’t.” Dean replied, leaning his elbows on the table. “Now, this pie, it’s going to blow your mind. That’s why we’re starting with it; this is not the sort of thing that you want to miss out on because you’re already stuffed.” 

“I’m not a big fan of pie.” Dean shook his head, looking out the window. 

“I’m not a big fan of this friendship,” he said dramatically, and Castiel couldn’t help but smile a little. 

“You seem to have an unwavering faith in your ability to convince me that this is good. What if I hate it?” Dean looked back to Castiel, eyebrows furrowing slightly as he thought. 

“If you hate it…I’ll pay for your dinner. But if you don’t, I’ll still pay, because I’m not an ass. But you’ll have to let me give you a ride tomorrow. My legs are tired of all this walking.” Castiel stared at him before nodding his head. 

“Okay. Though I’d like to point out, no one ever forced you to walk.” Dean simply grinned and stuck his hand out across the table. Cas looked down at it for a moment before realizing he wanted to shake on it. He grabbed Dean’s hand and shook it firmly, and Dean was staring at him in that increasingly familiar yet still just as nerve wracking look of his. 

Benny reappeared a moment later, setting down two plates of apple pie between them. “Want me to get burgers started?” Dean nodded his head as he pulled his plate in front of him. 

“Could you bring us back some Pepsi’s too? Thanks man.” Benny nodded and through a glance at Castiel before heading away again.

"Are you ready for this?" Dean asked, picking up his fork and staring across the table at Castiel, who was slowly pulling his plate in front of him, staring down at the food. It looked pretty good, but he was honestly a little worried about letting Dean down with his reaction. Dean hummed a little, staring at Cas hard. “Go ahead then.”

Castiel sighed softly before picking up his fork, glancing up at Dean before cutting off a slice and spearing it, bringing it up to his mouth. At some point he’d ended up staring into Dean’s eyes and he was holding his gaze as he licked his lips one more time before shoving the bite of pie into his mouth. There was a tense moment while he chewed, Dean’s eyes flicking between Cas’ and his mouth in a way that Castiel wondered was even related to pie. He eventually finished what was in his mouth, dragging out the expectant silence a moment longer before shrugging his shoulders. 

“It’s not bad.” Dean grinned and sat back, stabbing his fork into his slice. 

“For ‘not a big fan of pie’ I’d say that I’ve made progress.” Dean nodded before stuffing a substantially larger chunk into his mouth and moaning around it. 

“I take it you’re a very big fan of pie,” Cas observed, taking another small bite of his. Honestly, this probably was the best pie he’d had, so he had to at least give Dean some credit there. 

“That’s an understatement. If I could only ever eat this for the rest of my life, I would,” Dean said before he had another mammoth piece in his mouth. Benny was returning to their table then with the hamburgers. “Than’ ‘ou.” Benny laughed and shook his head.

“Excuse him, darling,” Benny said, looking to Cas as he did. “I’ve watched him eat for a week and this probably as civil as you’ll see.” Dean made an indignant sound of disagreement that was ignored by both of the other men, Castiel left laughing as Benny walked away.

Castiel started to reach for the burger and Dean swallowed his food so quickly there was an audible gulp. “No! You have to finish the pie, it’s the important part here. You can take the burger home.” He pulled the plate away from Castiel and pushed the pie in front of him more directly, giving him a pointed look. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re bossy?” Castiel questioned with a small smile as he started to eat slowly. 

“Sam tells me at least once a day. I’m just helping you guys do what’s good for you, not my fault you don’t appreciate it.” Dean answered innocently. Cas shook his head a little before setting to work finishing the rest of what was on his plate. 

Once they’d both finished Dean was edging the burger in front of Castiel, an interestingly hopeful expression on his face as he watched Cas pick it up. 

“I’m sure what I’m about to tell you will cause another rift in our rumored friendship…” Dean snorted and Cas smiled before he continued. “I’ve never actually had a burger before.” 

“What level of hell have you been living in, Cas?” Dean exclaimed, the shock on his face so genuine Castiel couldn’t help but laugh. 

“My parents were very environmentally conscious. We only ate meat from animals we owned and a cow was something we’d never had. I’ve only recently expanded my pallet, this was just something I hadn’t gotten around to yet.”

“No wonder you hate food!” Dean shook his head. “That should be considered child abuse. What kind of person has never had a burger,” he muttered to himself before leaning his elbows on the table, staring at Cas expectantly. “Go ahead then. I want to see the expression on your face when your entire world is turned upside down.” 

“That sounds vaguely threatening,” Castiel said before he was lifting the food to his mouth and biting in. He made a sound similar to the one Dean had made over the pie as the taste hit him, and Dean let out a small whoop, fist punching into the air. 

“I’ve done it! Ladies and gentleman, I have just completely changed one man’s life in a single afternoon. I should start doing this on tour or something,” Dean said, grinning. “And you know what else this means? You are getting a ride tomorrow.” 

“Your excitement about this makes me question my safety again,” Castiel replied, though he was smiling a little bit himself. Dean shrugged his shoulders and started to eat his own food pretty enthusiastically. He and Cas were both so engulfed in their meal that they didn’t notice Sam approaching the table until he cleared his throat. Castiel looked up at him, eyes widening slightly. He’d only ever seen Sam sat in the car and he was unexpectedly huge, his towering frame contrasting with his almost childishly cute face.

“You’re here early,” Dean observed, his cheeks interestingly pink, scooting over a little to let his brother slide into the seat next to him. 

“I ended up going to the store instead of my meeting and it didn’t take as long,” he said with a shrug. “How are you, Castiel?”

“I’m good, thank you.”

“He’s great,” Dean interjected. “Did you know he’s never had a hamburger until right now? I’m changing the world, Sammy, one poor neglected soul at a time.” Sam snorted and shook his head a little, leaning back in the booth a little as he did. 

“It has been pretty good,” Castiel admitted, shrugging his shoulders. “Though I wouldn’t consider myself a poor neglected soul.” Dean shrugged and pushed his now empty plate back, shifting to dig his wallet from his pocket. Castiel ate the last bit of his food before doing the same, grabbing his bag again as he started to push himself up from the booth. 

Dean paid while Cas and Sam lingered by the doorway, a silence falling between them that was less comfortable than what Cas had come to find with Dean. “So…I hope my brother hasn’t been too pushy,” Sam said after a moment. “He can be a little overbearing sometimes, but he means well.” 

“He’s not too bad. I enjoy his company. I wouldn’t tell him that though, I think it would go to his head.” Sam laughed and nodded his head in agreement, looking to Dean as he approached them. 

“So, where should I pick you up tomorrow, Cas?” Sam raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth, only to be elbowed in the side by Dean. 

“Uh…the English building is right off Laurel and 64th.” Dean nodded his head, frowning slightly as he constructed a mental map of the campus. 

“I think I’ve picked Sam up there before. Why don’t you give me your number, I’ll text you when I get there, okay?” he said, pulling his phone from his pocket and pressing it into Cas’ hand. He nodded and typed it in quickly before handing it back to Dean, Sam watching the interaction with a ‘I know something you don’t’ sort of smile that made Cas’ cheeks feel hot. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said with a nervous laugh, heading out the door. 

Before he’d even managed to walk home his phone was buzzing in his pocket. He waited until he was inside to check it, a text from Dean. 

/Sorry if Sam made things weird. He likes to sabotage my friendships./

Castiel couldn’t help but laugh at that, dropping his bag and falling onto his sofa. 

/It’s okay. It wasn’t anything bad./ 

He sent the message before getting up and digging the book he was supposed to read for the next day out of his bag. By the time he’d returned to the sofa, there was another message waiting for him. 

/You don’t have to live with him. Or the hairballs he leaves in the shower./

Castiel snorted out a laugh at that, able to easily imagine the man’s long hair making a mess. 

/Maybe you can convince him to get a haircut./ 

It was tempting to just sit and watch the phone for the next few minutes, but Cas managed to focus himself, texting Dean between chapters before he was climbing into bed. His phone was still in his hand as he drifted to sleep, Dean’s name at the top of the screen.  
********

The clock had to be broken. There was no way that time was moving this slowly. Castiel enjoyed his job immensely, but today he could not wait for it to be over. At least the lab had emptied out pretty early, as it usually did. He picked up his phone and checked it for what felt like the millionth time in the last half an hour. Just as he was about to set it down, it buzzed.

/Outside. Come meet your fate./

Castiel grinned and turned off the last few computers he’d left for stragglers, flicking the lights off and heading outside at much closer to a jog than he’d like to admit. He’d managed to collect himself by the time he got outside, walking calmly up to Dean’s car, adrenaline making his heart beet speed up. He pulled the door open slowly, loud music greeting him. 

“Hope you don’t mind Led Zepplin,” Dean called over the music. “I’m not changing it even if you do.” Castiel laughed as he dropped his bag by his feet, settling into the seat as he did and pulling the door shut. Besides hypnotic throb of the bass, the first thing Cas noticed was the smell of Dean’s car. Leather and cologne and something vaguely fruity he couldn’t place. 

“This is…surprisingly clean.” Cas glanced into the back seat before over at Dean, who shrugged his shoulders.

“This car is my baby,” he said, his hand stroking over the steering wheel gently as he did. He might’ve cleaned up a little before he picked up Cas, but nobody needed to know that.

“So I don’t have to worry about you murdering me in it.” Cas grinned over at the other, who laughed and nodded his head. 

“You’ll have to give me better directions to your apartment,” Dean reminded the other as he turned down the main road, the purr of the engine loud enough to be audible but not enough to interrupt the conversation or the music.

“It’s easy, just take the first left before the gas station.” Dean nodded his head and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel in time with the song. 

“So I looked up that theory you were telling me about last night. Blew my mind,” he said, sighing and shaking his head. “I actually ended up reading about it for hours…Sam didn’t believe me when I told him,” he said with a laugh. 

“I thought you’d appreciate it,” Castiel said with a small laugh. 

“It was…interesting. I’ll leave it at that, I’m still trying to wrap my head around it,” Dean admitted, and Cas laughed again. “So how was your day then? You had that test, right?” 

“Yeah, it went pretty well. There were a few questions I wasn’t sure about, but I think it will passable.” 

“Good,” Dean said, going quiet and staring out the window as they drove along. Castiel was content just to listen to the music, and it wasn’t a long ride. He told Dean to turn into the apartment complex. He pulled smoothly into a spot outside his building, parking the car and turning it off. The sudden silence seemed drastic, and Cas turned to look at the other. 

“So...thank you. It was pretty cold.” Dean nodded his head, his hand rubbing over the steering wheel a few times, taking a deep breath before looking over at Cas.

“We should hang out sometime. Maybe something different than walking. Dinner again would be cool, but not with Sam,” he babbled out, flushing. Castiel stared at him for a long moment, eyebrows pulling together slightly before a small smile was tugging at his lips. 

“Dean, are you asking me on a date?” Dean’s eyes flickered around a little before he let out a soft sigh before meeting Cas’ gaze and giving his head a small nod. The space between them suddenly seemed electric and Cas was suddenly leaning in, pressing his lips to Dean’s messily and a little off-center but with enough enthusiasm to make up for the lack of finesse. 

Dean’s hands came up to cup the others face, and Cas felt his heart jump to his throat because Dean’s fingers were actually trembling against his skin. He managed to slot their lips together better, his teeth grazing Dean’s lips and drawing a soft groan from him. Cas twisted in the seat, facing Dean better as he worked to deepen the kiss. His hands wandered out, fingers curling into the front of Dean’s shirt and gripping tightly. A few more moments of their lips tentatively moving together and Dean broke the kiss, breathing hard, fingertips trailing down the side of Cas’ jaw. 

“Is that a yes?” Dean breathed , and Cas laughed softly, nodding his head. 

“Yes, definitely, yes,” Castiel breathed, grinning so widely it hurt before he was diving in to kiss Dean hard again. 

By the time Cas had left the car quite a while later, the windows were so fogged that when he glanced back he could hardly see Dean’s silhouette through it. His lips were tingling and he was sure his hair was nothing short of a disaster but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He let himself into his apartment, dropping himself onto his bed with a pleased sigh, staring up at the ceiling with a grin. A moment later, his phone buzzed and Cas pulled it out, the already huge smile on his face growing. 

/You think you’ll need another ride tomorrow?/

As far as he was concerned, Dean could give him a ride every day for the rest of his life if it was going to end like that. Who would have ever guessed that some frankly creepy gesture could lead to something so great? 

/Yes/

**Author's Note:**

> This ended being way longer than I anticipated. Comments are appreciated.


End file.
